


The Good Part Comes Between Wanting and Needing

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Aftercare, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face Slapping, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hotels, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Friendship, No Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: It would be easy enough for JJ to go out and find any woman to spend the night with. He wants Simon's company, instead.





	

Simon Minter was happy to finally have the hotel room to himself. Being in Liverpool was always a good time, sure, but he was getting stressed out. They were there for an upcoming meet up and were staying in a  _really_ nice hotel in the heart of the city - all expenses paid. Simon loved all the fans, the majority of them were cool and had great personalities. Part of him, however, couldn't help but to be nervous. It wasn't the first meet and greet, and wouldn't be the last. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this particular event.

All that being said, he didn't know why his stomach was churning to such a degree. He had a good day. He had ice cream with Ethan and Josh, followed by a heated GTA session in Simon's hotel room. When his friends left is when his gut uncoiled and Simon could finally let himself relax. He shred his shirt, tossing it carelessly across the room and laying in bed with his laptop cracked open, perched on top of his knees. 

It was risky, that much he knew, but he really needed a good wank. 

Before he even had a website pulled up, however, he heard a knocking at his door. Simon groaned audibly, shutting his computer and stashing it underneath his bed. He wasn't expecting any visitors, so he sauntered over to the door with caution and looked through the peephole cautiously. Upon seeing JJ's familiar face, he opened the door - having not bothered to redress himself, and standing only in his boxers. JJ has seen him completely nude before, so it was no surprise. 

"Hey, man," said JJ, pushing past Simon's slender frame and inviting himself into the room. He was fully clothed in joggers and a tight black shirt, exposing every muscle. Simon swallowed thickly, tearing his eyes from JJ's arms and meeting his friend's brown eyes. "What're you up to?"

Simon would never admit to a preemptive masturbation session. "Trying to sleep. Why're you up so late?"

"Horny," was JJ's blunt answer, and Simon nearly choked on his own spit. JJ wasn't ashamed to admit these things - and it was enough to make Simon blush, thinking about his friend's sexual activities. "If you're so tired, hit the hay."

"Uhhh...Josh and Ethan were here until just a few minutes ago."

JJ just nodded and sat down on Simon's bed, the unmade side. This was hint enough that he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Simon rubbed his hands on his bare legs, his wispy leg hair standing up in attention, before sitting next to his friend. He was partially concerned, and partially confused, as to why JJ decided to come to him whilst horny.

_Unless..._

No. That's ridiculous. Simon knew he wasn't JJ's type, and he knew his best friend wasn't gay - or even bi. JJ loved women. Women were all he ever talked about - boobs and silky smooth skin. 

And Simon just didn't see the appeal. He had JJ were polar opposites when it came to preference in sex. Simon didn't like to be in control, and the idea of being held down by rough, muscular hands was enough to make him shake in anticipation. No one, not his friends or family, knew of Simon's sudden change of sexuality. He hadn't even seen it coming, himself - and couldn't imagine the reactions he would ultimately receive. 

It wasn't worth the risk, that's for damn sure. Even if none of his friends were homophobic (he was sure they weren't), he just wasn't willing to admit something so big about himself. It wasn't even worth it, honestly. Simon had no intentions of getting a partner anytime soon. 

"So," Simon took the initiative to speak when he realized JJ wouldn't. "What's up? Why aren't you out picking up chicks or something?"

JJ shrugged, lifting his head to look Simon in the eye. "Too much effort. Plus, I mean, you're right here so..."

Simon stared at him, mouth ajar, for a solid fifteen seconds. He was waiting, his body trembling in anticipation for the moment where JJ laughed in his face. And yet, that moment never came. As a matter of fact, JJ seemed dead serious.

Simon cleared his throat, tremors racking his body. "Jide...are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

He knew it was coming. He knew it was fucking coming. He knew this had to be some sort of practical joke. JJ, ladies man, Casanova - there was no way he was being serious. 

But he was. 

Rather than answer, JJ gently took Simon's chin in his hand - his calloused hand grasping just firmly enough to keep his head firmly in place. Simon's breath caught in his throat as it began to register in his mind that this was _real_. He had never fantasized about kissing his friends, but he definitely liked the idea of being with a man. Plus, JJ was the one coming onto  _him_.

"Simon," whispered JJ, his voice as low and sultry as Simon ever thought possible. He didn't dare speak - just nodded his head a slight in recognition. "I'm not going to fuck you without a condom. But I do want to be with you."

Simon's heart was  _pounding_ at this point as he shuddered - never breaking eye contact. The prospect of him and JJ actually having sex was...different. The thought hadn't crossed Simon's mind until just now. His cock was involuntarily beginning to harden as he listened to JJ. Simon never considered him sexy - he was good looking, sure, but Simon never considered being physically attracted to him. 

Which, he supposed, is why he was so caught off guard. 

"Uh huh," he murmured, his own voice suddenly much lower and lazier, slowed with affection and desire. "Anything. Bloody anything."

That seemed to be enough for JJ to push Simon down, a firm hand on his chest as the older boy's head hit the pillow, knocking the wind right out of his body. JJ pulled out his belt out of the loops on his pants, and seized Simon's slender wrists in one hand. With no hesitation, he wrapped the belt around his wrists, cinching it between them and buckling it as tightly as the belt would allow. If it were anyone else, Simon would not allow himself to give up his control in this way. Because it was JJ, however, he was unbelievably turned on. He trusted JJ with his life and he knew his friend wouldn't hurt him.

When his hands were secured, JJ jerked Simon in close, looking him straight in the eye. "You have no idea how much self control it's taking not to bend you over right now. Simon Minter, what the hell am I going to do with you?"

And then they were kissing. Simon realized for the first time how _different_ it was to kiss a man. There was no sweet smelling lip gloss and no luscious, plumped lips - it was rough, and Simon felt like he could make out every single line and crack in JJ's lips. He didn't mind one bit. If anything, he preferred the rough and raw nature of the kiss. 

The snog was short lived as JJ pulled back, pulling Simon down to the floor and steadying him on his knees. He wobbled, but his back was pressed up against the frame of the bed, preventing him from falling over. JJ stood before him, his hands fiddling at the button of his jeans and promptly dropping his trousers. To Simon's surprise, he was in commando, which promptly exposed his cock - which was already standing at attention. 

Surely JJ could not have a more manly appendage - and even just looking at it was enough to make Simon shiver. JJ's body grew hair like nobody's business, and his dick was no exception. The whole base was shadowed by thick, black curls, and his cock in itself was long and thick. Simon couldn't imagine an instance in where JJ's cock would actually fit inside of him. Just thinking about it was strange. 

"Are you going to just stare at it or are you going to suck?"

Simon's eyes blew wide as he looked up. JJ wanted him to suck him off?

Simon had never been with a man. All he knew about men on men was what he had seen in porn - and he had no desire to drool all over JJ. He knew his mate had plenty of experience, and he really didn't want to embarrass himself. 

"Come on, Simon," groaned JJ, his hand grasping Simon's hair tightly - twisting the soft locks between his thick fingers and tugging, his cock pressing up against Simon's face and closed lips. "Don't be a tease."

"Jide, I've never-..."

Before Simon could finish his sentence, he choked when JJ promptly forced himself into Simon's mouth, not letting up the iron grip he held on his hair. Suddenly out of breath, Simon was unsure of what to do. He had received blow jobs from girls in the past, but beyond that, he had no idea idea on how to actually give on. He felt so stupid that he felt his eyes begin to burn with tears. He knew he looked like an idiot. 

He felt a slap to his cheek - harsh, but not hard enough to bruise. "Come on Simon. Just bob your head."

His face stinging, Simon tried to do exactly that. But he was self-conscious, thinking about how stupid and awkward he must look. He was eager to please JJ, but at the same time, he felt terrible. He knew his friend had been with many experienced lovers who made him cum in no time. He was sure that, after this, JJ would never want to be with him again. 

JJ was clearly becoming frustrated by Simon's lack of movement, and he pulled his hair even harder. "Okay, new approach. You should know what feels good, Si. Go slow. Use your tongue, your teeth. Do  _something_."

Humiliated with fresh tears streaking down his ripe cheeks, Simon began to move his mouth up and down the length of JJ's cock, taking it as slowly as he could. He couldn't take JJ very deep - his gag reflex was sensitive and he felt himself gagging embarrassingly often. His face began to heat up, as if he had a fever - whether because he was embarrassed or overstimulated, he couldn't tell. He was willing to bet it was both. 

JJ hit his face again, aggravating the patch that was already beet red and tender. "Simon, we'll stop if you want to. But if you don't want to stop, you have to listen to me. Got it?"

To the best of his capability, Simon nodded his head. He didn't want to stop - god no. He wanted to pleasure JJ and he wanted to make him cum so that, maybe, they could get together again in the future. 

Simon allowed himself to slump forward, resting on his bound hands - supporting his body in such a way was causing his arms to shake in tremors, but he didn't mind. If anything, it was helping him to relax his throat and his jaw, and allowed him to take JJ's length slightly further. In a more daring move, he allowed his teeth to graze over the length of his cock, proud when said motion sent shivers throughout JJ's body.

"That's it, Si," murmured JJ, his eyes lidded as he gave Simon's hair an experimental pull - pride filling his body when Simon was able to refrain from gagging. "You can do this, baby."

Simon was  _gone_ the moment that sinful word left JJ's mouth, and all of a sudden, he wanted nothing more than to make him happy. Shifting his body, he focused his attention on the head of JJ's cock, carefully tracing his tongue along the slit - causing JJ to let out a guttural moan in response. Hearing him make such lewd noises was enough to motivate Simon into speeding up his motions, trying to ignore all of the gross suckling noises (he thought that a lot of noises made during sex were repulsive, but so long as JJ was unbothered, he wouldn't pay any mind to them). 

Within no time, JJ was cumming - and this moment caught Simon off guard. He quickly pulled off of JJ's cock, streaks of cum dribbling past his lips and down his chin and bare chest. His sudden withdrawal caused him to collapse on the floor, crushing his bound hands underneath him as the buckle dug into his tender flesh. As soon as he fell, however, JJ was picking him up - setting him down on the bed and making quick work of removing the belt, revealing harsh red marks, with little circles of white skin where the holes were. 

"Shit, Si. I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

Breathing heavily with new tears forming in his eyes, Simon looked up at JJ and shook his head. "No - no. I didn't - I just didn't see it coming. I'm sorry, Jide. I was trying to-..."

Simon was cut off as JJ attached their lips once more - in a much softer kiss. He pulled away quickly, however. "Don't apologize."

Simon just nodded his head, laying back down on the bed with a deep intake of breath. "Jide - I don't know how you feel about ever getting together again but...I'd really like to."

JJ smirked. "Simon Minter - don't you worry. I'll fuck the shit out of you."


End file.
